kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Mina
Meena (ミーナ Mīna) is an Indian woman who previously served Prince Soma, but left India to become Harold West's wife. She is an antagonist in the Curry Contest Arc in both the manga and anime. Appearance Meena is a beautiful Indian woman with dark olive skin, black hair and large grey eyes. She wears a red bindi and gold jewelry, including a necklace and large earrings. She is seen in a simple, dark pink sari, light pink shawl worn over it.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 Personality Meena, while previously concerned with taking care of Prince Soma, later reveals that she is self-centered and only interested in serving herself and her own desires. She leaves Soma just to become a "rich wife."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 8 While Soma remembers her as a kind maidservant, who was cheerful and loved him,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 30 she is very rude and abrupt when he finds her again in England, insulting Soma when he approaches her. In the anime, her self-centered traits are more amplified, as she appears to have even little interest in Harold, her husband, and states that she is willing to use as many men as possible in order to climb even higher on the social ladder. Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Prince Soma and Agni go to England with the intention of locating Meena, who they believe was kidnapped from India. She had been Soma's loyal maidservant, and his good friend, as she took the time to play with him while his parents ignored him. Soma was very worried about her missing, stating that she must be frightened and worried.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 29-30 Later, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, and Soma realize Agni is going to an unknown person's residence late at night. They follow him, and discover he is going to Lord Harold West's home. They break into his house and spy on him, and learn that Agni is helping West in return for something to do with Meena. Before they can learn more, Soma bursts into the room, and learns that Agni has betrayed him. They escape from West's home and regroup at the Phantomhive manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 14-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 18, page 27-29 thumb|left|190px|Meena stands by her husband's side at the curry contest. They speculate that Agni is helping West to win a Royal Warrant in an upcoming curry competition and in return, Meena will be returned to Soma. This involves not only the Anglo-Indian assaults, but the actual cooking of the curry. Ciel calls the case boring, and orders Sebastian to win the Royal Warrant for his company instead, in order to compensate for the time wasted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 23-30 At the curry competition, Sebastian is able to win, and West is seen visibly distraught. Meena is finally seen, running to comfort him. Soma bursts out of his disguise and runs to her, hugs her and says that she does not have to be worried anymore and they can return home together. Meena calls him an idiot who was just getting in her way. She explains that she left so she would not have to be bound to her social class. She has chose to go with West and says that it's so simple even a child could comprehend; it's the decision whether to remain as an ordinary cook or become a rich wife. Meena states that she's sick of looking after a selfish master like him. Soma apologizes for not understanding her feelings, for being a bother, and for chasing her to England. He thanks her for everything she has done for him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 3-13 Meena is later seen in an alley, consoling a distraught West, saying they can try again. Lau approaches them with Ran-Mao and says that while Ciel would let them go, he cannot let such rats infest his city. Meena and West are then seen screaming while Ran-Mao swings one of her clubs, and it is assumed that Ran-Mao killed them both.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 28-29 Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. Curry Contest thumb|right|190px|Harold tries to calm down a curryma-afflicted Meena. Instead of being approached by Soma after the competition, she is approached by him beforehand and mocks him for thinking she would want to be a servant again. During the judging, Agni questions why she did this, when they had a deal that she would return as the old Meena if he won for Harold. However, she merely dismisses and mocks him.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 14 She then tries some curry that has been spiced with curryma, which responds to the darkness in people's hearts. This causes her to glow dark blue, makes her eyes turn red, and she goes on the rampage, trying to attack Queen Victoria. However, after being force-fed Sebastian's curry bread, she is cured.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 Instead of being killed by Ran-Mao and Lau, she is instead escorted to the hospital. Quotes *"Sorry for not wanting to live my life bound to my social class!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 7 *"Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 8 *"I'll climb higher and higher, using as many men as I can on the way!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Curry Contest Arc